Run Away
by PoppyTennantCullen
Summary: Edward Leaves Bella and she runs away, When he finds out can he find her or will it be too late?


**Bella's POV**

It has been 4 months since Edward left me and 2 days since my best friend Jacob told me to go away and not see him again, I guess I am not good enough for anyone.

It was a dark rainy day so I was stuck at home doing nothing, I sat on the couch watching some crap tv documentary about ruined buildings. When Charlie came home he didn't really talk to me, he hasn't slept much because of my nightmares, I am not wanted by my Vampire ex, my so called best friend and even my own dad.

I went up to my bedroom and put some stuff in my bag and waited for Charlie to go to bed _, I_ wrote a short note to him so he thinks I am out, it would buy me more time to get away,

 ** _Dad,_ _I have gone for a walk be back soon, there is frozen fish pie for your dinner._**

 **L _ove,_ _Bella_**

I quietly shut the door and drove the truck up to the edge of the woods, I got out and started walking up the mountain, it wasn't long before I came across Edward's meadow, I put down some of the stuff he gave me that he didn't take on the day he left with a little note to him then put grass ontop of it. _"I love you Edward"_ I carried on walking for a few hours till I was too tired to carry on, I sat under a tree and fell asleep.

 **Charlie's POV**

It had been 7 hours since I saw Bella's note saying she was going for a walk and I was starting to get worried, I tried calling her but there was no answer, I got into the cruiser and drove round town looking for her, I drove up to the Cullen's old place and found nothing, after over 2 hours of looking I went to the station

 _" Guys Bella is missing, she left me a note this morning saying she was going out for a walk but hasn't come home and is not answering her calls"_

" _have you tried the Cullen place, maybe she went back there?"_ I nodded _" no she wasn't there, her truck was gone too"_ We all got our stuff and went looking for her, I found her truck soon after. We spent all day looking round the woods and found nothing, back at the station we put out a local appeal to ask people to keep an eye out for her.

 **Bella's POV**

When I woke up it was dark again so I carried on walking untill I reached a road, I didn't recognise it so I walked along it for a while.

 **2 weeks later**

 **Alice POV**

I had not looked at Bella's future since we left forks and no big visions like her killing herself had came to my mind and I didn't want to have any as Edward came home today.

" _Edward I am so happy you came to see us!"_

I pulled him into a big hug _"Okay Alice put me down!"_ he looked so different so unlike Edward, he hasn't hunted in a month and still in the same clothes he had on the day he left her

 _"Don't think about her please Alice"_ he looked down and walked over to the couch to watch the tv with the family.

 _" **And now to a story from a town called Forks where an 18 year old girl has been missing for 2 weeks"**_

at that moment I had a vision of Bella under a tree wet and cold, Edward looked at me dead in the eyes

 _"Please tell me it's not her who is missing"_

 _"I don't know Edward all I can see is her under a tree"_

 ** _"so we understand the missing girl is the daughter of Chief of Police Charlie Swan, 18 year old Isabella Swan was last seen 2 weeks ago on Saturday 29th January"_**

Edward got up and walked outside slamming the door, Esme followed.

 **Edward's POV**

 _"It's my fault Esme, I didn't think she would react this way, we..we have to help find her"_ Esme held me in a tight embrace

" _Carlisle is on the phone to Charlie know seeing what he can do, Edward she will be okay, I promsie"_

" _Edward, son Charlie really doesn't want you around her but knows you care and is desperately wanting help, but Edward you need to understand the odds of her being alive when you find her are low because of the time of year"_

I nooded and hugged Carlisle then ran to the car where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were waiting, _"Edward you will find her I promise"_ Rose put her hand on my shoulder and for once she was being sincere _"I hope so..."_ we drove as fast as we could towards Forks

When we arrived we went to see Charlie whos mind was all over the place and was surprisingly calm about seeing me

 _"Edward before you say sorry I understand why you left Bella, Carlisle told me about you not being able to have kids and that's the reason you left eventhough it killed you too leave her side, son I think that is noble and if she wants you back when we find her I will be okay with it, but for now focus on finding my little girl"_ I nodded but knew she won't want me after this

 _"Sir I know a place that means alot to her, I will take my siblings and we will have a look, Carlisle and Esme are having a look on the outskirts of town, we will find her chief Swan"_ he nodded and we left

" _I will go to the meadow, you four look through the woods!"_ I got into the car and drove to the woods where Bella's truck was placed with tape around it, which ment Charlie had already found it, I ran through the trees to the meadow. I walked around the meadow and stood on something, I pulled the grass back and saw a pile of stuff...Bella's stuff that I gave her and a small note that was all mushy from the rain I gently opened it and could just make out what it said

 ** _Dear, Edward_**

 ** _I know you will never read this, but I want you to know that I love you and enjoyed the times we spent together, if you read this please tell Charlie I am sorry for putting him through hell over the past 4 months, I just couldn't cope without you, I left Forks so Charlie didn't have to suffer my pain anymore, I will find somewhere to live where no one needs to worry anymore, I know deep down I am not wanted by anyone so leaving is the best option for everyone_** , **please don't hate yourself for this it is not your fault, find someone new enjoy your time with them, please do that for me, don't do anything stupid.**

 ** _forever and always,_**

 ** _Bella x_**

This floored me, she thought she wasn't wanted by anyone...by me...what the hell have I done, I walked down the other side of the mountain calling Alice

" _Yes I know what you found Edward, and no don't blame yourself no one knew this would happen okay, Edward you will find her I have seen it aslong as you stay on your tracks, but Edward it's not looking good you need to find her in the next few hours or she won't make it"_

I ran sticking in the same direction _"it is my fault Alice, I left her, I broke her heart, I am stupid"_ _"Yes you are stupid Edward but she will forgive you because she loves you and only you and you will make it up to her by changing her at some point, and don't protest because I have seen it and it hasn't changed at all"_ I sighed and pushed myself further to try and find her.

 **Bella's POV**

It was so cold, I had no idea where I was and wished I never ran away, it was stupid. I had a feeling this would be it, I had no food or drink left, I was nowhere near civilisation and my phone was dead, I curled up into a ball and sobbed.

After about half an hour I decided to try and find my way home, I weakly stood up and slowly walked in the direction I came in, I walked for aslong as my body would let me but finally collapsed into a pile of leaves and wood. I wanted Edward more than ever, I wanted his strong embrace to hold me and his sweet velvet voice to tell me everything will be okay, but that wasn't going to happen because he didn't want me anymore. slowly blackness engulfed my eyes and everything went peaceful.

 **Edward's POV**

I got hold of Bella's sent but it was old, at least a day old however it ment I was close, at Bella's walking pace and rest included she would have done about 10 miles in the past 24 hours, I picked up my pace and her sent grew stronger by the minute. What I saw next hit me like a tone of bricks, A very weak, pale, cold and wet Bella collapsed on the ground.

 _"BELLA!??"_ I ran over and gently shook her but there was no response, I took off my coat and hoodie and took off hers, then put both of mine on her. Putting her stuff into her bag and onto my back I carefully picked her up and ran to the road where Alice was waiting in my car.

 _"Get her in Edward, we need to get her to the hospital" I_ put her in the back seat and got in with herAlice put the heating on high and slammed her foot on the accelerator and we headed back to Forks.

I called Charlie _"Chief Swan, We have found Bella" **"You did, Where???"**_ I took a deep breath trying to calm my anger towards myself down _"Deep in the woods sir, she was unconscious in a pile of leaves, she is still out but I have given her some warm clothing and she is now in the car on the way to the hospital, we will be there soon"_

 ** _"Thank you Edward, Thank you to you and your family for taking the time to find her, but how did you find her so fast, we have been looking for two weeks"_**

 _"She wasn't far off the place I said to you, it is quite far up the mountain sir, I am so sorry for this, it is my fault for leaving and I promsie I will make it up to you and her"_

 ** _"kiddo I understand why you left, Bella just didn't take it well, she was getting better but had a falling out with Jacob a few days before she ran away, which I guess sent her over the edge, I am also to blame Edward I was telling her to live with her mum and she thought I didn't want her, Im just happy shes alive, I will meet you at the hospital soon"_** He hung up and I clenced my fists tight,

" _Hurry up Alice!"_ she sighed _"Edward she is going to be okay, are you not paying attention to my mind, she is going to wake up, weak but okay before we get to the hospital, here take the water I got in town"_ I took it and gently rested Bella's head on my lap waiting for her to wake up.

Her hand twitched slightly, Then I was met by her brown orbs, but they were different they were lost and broken, full of pain from the past 4 months, I gently placed my hand on her cheek.

 **Bella's POV**

I slowly came out of the blackness too an echoed sound of an engine, I felt warmer than I was but something cold was touching my arm, I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with a pair of black but dazzling eyes...it was the one person I wanted. He put his cold hand on my cheek

 _"Bella?"_ no no he didn't want me why is he here _"E...Edwarrd?"_ He gently sat me up passing me a drink, which I downed quickly

 _"Bella what were you thinking, Charlie is going out of his mind"_ Alice interrupted _"So were you Edward!"_

I looked at him _"Why were you worried, you don't want me...no one does"_ he looked back with pain and sorrow filled eyes _" that's not true Bella, Charlie wants you, he is just worried about you and doesn't know what to do...and...I...do want you...I lied"_ he...he lied he does want me _"but you said..."_ my voice was weak and raspy and everything was going blurry again

 _"Rest Bella we will talk later"_ he pulled me down and stroked my arms gently till the darkness took back over.

When I came back round I was in a white room with a small light and a faint sound of beeping echoed of the small walls, my head was pounding and I was starving. I turned my head to the left to see a worried Charlie sitting alseep in the chair but Edward was nowhere to be seen.. it must have been a dream.. he didn't come back which still ment he didn't want me

 _"D...dad?"_ his eyes shot open _"BELLA!,your awake!, sweetheart never ever do that to me again EVER!_ " he pulled me into a hug and cried _" I thought you were gone Bells, luckily the Cullens saw news report and helped with the search, Edward found you in the woods unconscious, never leave again Bella!, never!"_ he...he was here it wasn't a dream.

 _"I am so sorry dad, I don't kknow why I did it...wheres Edward now?"_ Charlie sighed

 _"hes in the waiting room, Bella if you want him back it's okay, I don't 100% forgive him because of what he has done to you but I understand why he left and respect him for giving you up so you can have a chance to have children, but if he hurts you again he will pay for it"_ he...he says I can have him back...

 _"can...can you get him dad, and can I have something to eat"_ he nodde _d"Thanks..dad"_

 _"your welcome kiddo, just rest and I'll let the nurse know you are awake and want some food, I'll also get..Edward"_ he walked out and moments later Edward walked in.

" _Hi..."_ I gave him a weak smile _"how are you feeling"_ he walked over slowly then sat in the chair next to me _"Better...just hungry, how did you find me Edward"_

he took a deep breath

 _"I found the stuff you put in the meadow and after a while of waking and prompting from Alice I found your sent, Bella I am so so sorry this happend, I am sorry for leaving you, I only did it because I thought it was best for you to have a normal life without interference from my world, Bella I love you so much and wish I could change what happend I promsie to spend forever making it up to you"_

he...found the letter...he still loves me, the pain in his eyes was so clear, he was just as broken as me..wait he said forever _"you ...love me?"_ he looked deeply into my eyes _"Yes Bella more than you will ever know"_ he went to kiss my head but I pulled him to my lips and for the first time ever he kissed me deeply and a little harder than he used too. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him _"never leave again..please"_

he looked deeply into my eyes _" I promise to never leave you again Bella, I am so so sorry"_ he held my hand tightly _"Rest I won't go anywhere"_

After a few days in hospital I finally went home, I was grounded which was find of fair considering what I put Charlie through, He was more firm on Edward which again was fine. I was lead in my bed cuddled up to Edward who had finally hunted and changed his clothes.

 _"Edward I want you to be the one to change me"_ he sighed _"I know it's going to happen at some point, I can't deny it anymore but can't we wait a few years please, I only just got you back"_

I pulled him close _"but this way you will have me forever, what are you waiting for Edward?"_ He sighed again _" You want me to do it, then we have forever together?"_ I nodded

 _" I have one condition, but it's to early to ask, if you say yes to my condition I will change you myself"_ I nodded and kissed him _"so when will you say your condition?"_ he kissed back _"Soon I promise"_

We kissed one last time before I slowly drifted off into a deep and happy sleep, I was finally home and safe in the embrace of my protector, lover and my **forever**.

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading, wrote this short one as I have writers block on my main story, thank you all for your amazing support on all the stuff I have done so far it means alot!_


End file.
